In recent years, an SPR sensor cell in which an optical waveguide is used as a detection unit (Patent Literature 1) has been proposed. In general, the optical waveguide includes a core layer and a cladding layer, and forms the detection unit together with a metal layer for covering an upper surface of the core layer. When a liquid sample is repeatedly placed on such a detection unit to be measured, measurement values thereof may be varied.